


Baking, Booze, and Buddies

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Cheer, better late than never, cookie party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Sasha hosts a cookie baking party





	Baking, Booze, and Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> Not Brit picked so I apologize for my use of cookie in a British setting
> 
> I do not apologize for putting Tim and Melanie in a room before they meet in canon

 

Tim stomped as much slush from his boots as possible before entering his flat then kicked them off the moment he crossed the threshold. He flexed his toes a few times to restore the circulation, the leather boots were stylish and thankfully waterproof but not particularly well insulated against the cold. He should have switched to the warmer boots in the back of his closet but every morning, about halfway to the tube station, the cold edged in reminding him he hadn’t actually made the switch. 

“Ah, well, tomorrow,” Tim sighed to himself for the fifth time in as many days as he hung his coat by the door. He peeled off his socks and tossed them at the hamper in the corner. One was a solid hit but the other bounced out to decorate the floorboards with wadded, blue argyle.

Folding himself sideways in his overstuffed armchair, he tucked one foot underneath him while the other dangled over the armrest. He pulled his laptop from the floor and arranged the cord so as not to trip himself the next time he got up (again). The fleece throw tempted him from the couch but Tim decided it wasn't cold enough to be worth the effort of standing up again. He was perfectly settled in to waste some time on Facebook.

Kevin Stevens posted in London Outdoors.

Adam Ruan commented on Becca Carson’s status.

Peter Valaz added a photo.

Andrea Kent posted an update.

Joseph Hatcher posted an update.

Brandon Alfonsi commented on your status.

Nathan Huraoh replied to your comment.

Let Sasha James know if you can make it to Bake Cookies All Day.

Wait, what? Tim scrolled back and clicked on the notification for Sasha’s invite. At the top of the event page was a picture of an assortment of cookies with a snow filter applied over top. Sasha was having people over on Saturday to make and exchange cookies and other baked goods. Tim wasn’t much of a baker but he could manage himself in a kitchen well enough. If nothing else he could bring over a bottle of wine (or something stronger) and spend the day hanging out and offering moral support to the assorted bakers. If he went home with a plate of homemade cookies then it would be a day well spent.  

Tim Stoker is going to Bake Cookies All Day hosted by Sasha James.

Sasha James and Martin Blackwood reacted to your status.

 

\---

 

“I’m so glad you’re coming on Saturday! It’s going to be a great time. Rosie even promised to bring the recipe for her grandmother’s baklava.”

Tim glanced up from his work as Sasha passed and shot her a grin. It was hard not to smile when Sasha was around, especially now. She had been practically bouncing with Christmas joy since the beginning of December. It brought some much need light into the Archives. Literally as she’d strung her desk with fairy lights last week.

“Where are you off to with that?” He asked, nodding his head toward the over-sized envelope in her hand.

“Huh?” She paused for a half second before catching herself. “Oh, Jon’s not on Facebook anymore.” She rolled her eyes and muttered, “or at least if he is, he’s hidden his profile and refuses to accept any friend requests from coworkers.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem the social media type. Martin on the other hand--”

“I know.” She stopped him before he could start in on the last "adorable animal compilation" he had posted. Martin had some strange ideas on what constituted adorable. “I had to go old fashioned with his invite.” Sasha held up the envelope, glitter scattering points of light across Tim’s desk as it caught under the lamp.

“Won’t it be awkward to have your boss over at your house?”

“I’ve known him since before he was our boss. Besides, I need to loosen him up around us before we have our staff curry night next week. He’s been so stiff since getting promoted. Trying too hard to be ‘Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London’ like he’s afraid Elias is going to fire him if he admits to believing too many statements or lets on for half a second how out of his depth he really is down here.”

“We’re all out of our depth down here.” Tim indicated the overstuffed shelving unit beside him and the pile of file folders he was in the process of fighting to get into some kind of order. "Drowning in a mess of misfiled paper."

 _“I_ know that. _You_ know that. Hell, _Elias_ probably knows that, likely knew it when he gave Jon the job. We’re doing our best down here. Jon’s got nothing to worry about.”

“Good luck convincing him of that. The man has been growing a stockpile of weapons grade worry.”

“I don’t need luck,” Sasha smiled, “I’ve got cookies.”

“And Rosie’s nan’s baklava.”

“And an assortment of booze,” she said brightly.

“Ah, yes. Well in that case...”

She shoved Tim on the shoulder. “Don’t pretend that wasn’t what lured you in the first place.”

Tim’s hand flew to his chest in shock. “Why, Ms. James, I have no idea what you are talking about. Day drinking? On a Saturday? I never!”

“Whatever you say.” Sasha rolled her eyes and headed toward Jon’s office to deliver his invite.

 

\---

 

The event page said to show up anytime after 11 so Tim decided to make his appearance at the fashionably late time of 12:30. Sasha answered the door wearing a ridiculous, cartoon reindeer apron, the antlers of which formed the straps that tied behind her head. A red pom pom nose bounced cheerfully in the center of her chest above a set of wide, smiling teeth.

“Tim! I’m so glad you made it! She ushered him into a flat smelling of sugar and vanilla. She eyed the lump under his coat suspiciously but took the bottle of wine he offered and set it with the others on the sideboard. “Make yourself at home, have a drink, and we’ll make space for you in the kitchen. Do you remember Melanie? She gave a statement a while back.”

The young woman working at the contents of a mixing bowl looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place her. “I’m sorry, I feel like I’ve seen you before but…”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Melanie bushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. “I was only down there for about an hour. The Archivist accused me of dreaming up the whole thing so we yelled at each other for a bit and I left.”

Tim winced “Yeah, that sounds like Jon, skeptical in the face of spooky. Anyway, I’m Tim, nice to meet you.” He offered his hand but she had gone back to mixing her dough.

“Is that a biscuit tin in your coat pocket,” Sasha asked, “or are you just happy to see me?”

He gave her a lopsided grin as he freed the biscuits from his coat and presented it to her. “Can’t it be both?”

Melanie made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

Sasha frowned and passed them back to Tim. “What did you bring these for?”

“For the exchange.”

“Oh, no,” Sasha chided. “Homemade cookies only. You’re baking today.”

Tim took a step back. “But I don’t have a recipe, I didn’t bring any ingredients.”

“I’ve got plenty of both.” She flipped through the cards in a small wooden box on the counter. “Let’s see… I think you can handle gingerbread.” Sasha pulled out a note card with a handwritten recipe on it and offered it to Tim.

“I-- Fine, but don’t blame me when your smoke alarm starts going off.”

Now Melanie was clearly laughing as she tipped her dough out onto a sheet of plastic wrap. “There will be enough of us who can watch the oven, I’m sure it will be fine, biscuit boy.”

Sasha held out a red apron to Tim. “I’m assuming you didn’t bring your own.” He at least had the decency to look sheepish as he took it from her. “Honestly, Tim, did you even read the event description?”

Melanie finished wrapping her dough and stuck it in the fridge. “Well I’ve got a half hour to kill while my dough firms up. Who wants a drink?”

Sasha pulled the brown sugar down from a cabinet. “Ooh, yes please. I’ll have whatever you’re having. Just go easy on the rum for now. I’ll need it to make rum balls. After that we can finish the bottle.”

“I like that plan.” Melanie looked to Tim. “Should we go straight for the hard stuff or open a bottle of wine like civilized adults?”

Tim grinned in her direction as he fumbled with the apron strings. “Ladies choice.” This was going to be a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie shows up with Martin (who was stuck outside since he wasn't sure what apartment number to buzz and didn't want to bother Sasha's neighbors) and teaches them all how to make phyllo from scratch. 
> 
> Jon shows up with a tube of slice and bake sugar cookies with Christmas wreaths in them but is overwhelmed by how many people are in the kitchen and tries to leave. Sasha convinces him to stay and puts him on frosting and sprinkle duty. Which has the bonus of keeping him and Melanie in separate rooms although they glare at each other when they think Sasha isn't looking.
> 
> Tim's gingerbread men are delicious but the best part was Jon and Martin bickering over how best to decorate them. Tim sets himself up as impromptu bartender and watches the whole thing with unparalleled glee.


End file.
